Forbidden Crush
by Akumalover
Summary: Princess Fionna has always known she would marry Prince Gumball it was all arranged...but were her feelings for him also arranged. She ask herself this question when she finally starts paying more attention to Prince Gumball's stepbrother Prince Marshall
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny bright morning in the Candy Kingdom like any other morning. The 16 year old Princess Fionna was for the second time this week going to visit her future husband Prince Gumball. You see Princess Fionna had no objections to marrying the Prince she always expected that she one day would she even developed a crush towards Prince…but the Princess never had a say never had a choice she just went along with it.

XXXXXXXXX

Fionna had just arrived at the castle of Prince Gumball and to her surprise she wasn't being greeted by the those warm brown eyes and fluffy pink hair, but Fionna wondered what in the world could ever distract Gumball so much from his schedule. What could possibly be the reason gumball had not come to greet….

"Oh Come On! What could possibly be so important that you can't have a conversation with your stepbrother who just came back from a 2 month trip from…OH" The boy with his feet barely touching the ground, silky black hair that is darker than the night itself, dark eyes that that held the young princess where she stood.

"Hey, Fionna…um how's life been treating you" said Marshall Lee.

"Um … it's been well" answered the blushing princess "and you?"

"Fine…you, um look great" was all that the flustered Marshall Lee seem could say.

"Thx" she said as she tried to hide her deep red face with her bangs.

(why is my heart beating so fast you haven't seen him for 3 months and you've known him for years,.. so why is my heart beating so fast?)

(C'mon man start up a decent conversation she probably thinks you're a loser so at least try to redeem yourself.)

The moment between the two reunited friends was interrupted by a loud cough from Gumball.

"Well Marshall Lee you should really join me and Fionna for lunch in the candy garden." Said Gumball as he put his arm possessively around Fionna and resting it on her shoulder.

"Um, sure I'd love to." Said Marshall, who never took his eyes off the blushing princess.

XXXXXXXXX

At the candy rose garden where the three friends sat down at the picnic table. At first nobody tried to start a decent conversation so it was up to Fionna to penetrate the dark aura that the two brothers were conjuring up.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well… Marshall Lee where and exactly have you been up to for the past 3 months?" wondered Fionna

"Well, actually for the past few months I've been searching for my…mother." Answered Marshall Lee

"What!" was all Fionna could seem to say. So Gumball started from where Fionna left off.

"Exactly why in the world were you searching for her?" asked Gumball "You told me that she ran off from her duties as queen and… and practically abandoned you! Why in the world would you search for her?"

"It's because I wanted to know why she did it." answered Marshall Lee. "You see I have always wondered why my mother had left me all those years ago. Whenever I asked someone why she left they said because she was a selfish, cold blooded person. So that's why I left all… so I could find my mother."

"Did you?"

"No, Fionna, I didn't." said Marshall Lee as he averted his eyes from hers.

But for some strange reason Fionna felt that he wasn't telling the truth… that there was more to his story. She also wondered if Gumball could see through his step-brothers charade as well.

"I'm sorry that your plans didn't work out Marshall Lee."

(Apparently not.) thought Fionna.

"Thanks. So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Oh yes! Brother I have amazing news… me and Fionna are engaged to be married!" announced Gumball "Isn't that amazing?"

"What... Oh um yes that's, um wonderful"

Even though that's what he said Fionna could tell. No she could feel that he didn't mean it.

(But that's absurd.) Fionna thought (There's nothing between how would I know how he feels, what he thinks, he's been gone for 3 months.)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Sooooo Sorry about not updating sooner but I've been sick for quite a while, and when I got better I couldn't think of anything to write. This chapter isn't really as interesting as the next one (which I shall be writing soon u can count on that!) it's mainly about everyone's thought on Marshall Lee's unexpected return. So enjoy

At Fionna's Castle

Fionna ran up to her room to find her talking pet cat, who she thought of as her sister, Cake.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Cake!" Fionna yelled "Where are you?"

"Here baby "said the white and beige colored cat "Sorry it took me so long to reply but I was on the phone with Mr. Long Dark and Handsome!"

"You mean Lord M"

"What's the difference?" Cake asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

(Oh brother) Fionna thought "Anyway what I wanted to tell you was that Marshall Lee has returned!"

**Silence**

"What's the mater?" Fionna asked

"So let me get this straight you ran all the way up the 50 flights of stairs…to your room…from the carriage, just to tell me that **BLOOD ****Sucking Vampire **is back!

"He's not a Blood Sucking Vampire!" Fionna corrected "You know he eats shades of red"

"Yeah whatever."

"It's NOT whatever Cake you know this is big news! Now that Marshall Lee is back he has a chance of becoming the King of Candy Kingdom."

"Your right this is big news, you were promised to marry the next King of Candy Kingdom. If Marshall Lee does become the next king you'll have to marry him instead of Gumball!" Cake explained "Oh my gosh baby I'm so sorry"

**Silence **

"Fionna" Cake said "Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah, um Cake can you leave for a while." Fionna asked

"Sure Fionna"

The second the door to Fionna's room closed the blonde princess sat down on her bed. She didn't know how to react. So many different emotions were going through the princess's head anger, happiness, treachery, **love**, and **lust**, but towards whom were these emotions pointed towards?

XXXXXXXXX

At the Castle of the Candy kingdom behind a door marked "LAB" the strawberry pink haired prince was sitting in a chair… and surprisingly not working on any scientific experiments. Instaed he was observing a childhood picture.

XXXXXXXXX

In the picture were Prince Gumball, Fionna, and Marshall Lee. Each was 8 years except for Marshall Lee who was 9 years old. They were at the candy park as the sun was setting so Marshall Lee wouldn't burn.

(He doesn't still feel the same way since then…..does he?) Gumball thought (No he wouldn't try anything…but if he does I'll be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's mainly because for the last few weeks some unexpected events have occurred like one have my family members have been diagnosed with breast cancer which basically ruined our weekend, then it was my little sisters birthday, after that my computer had a virus .

The sun had just set and the moon came up enshrouding the land of Aaa into complete darkness. At princess Fionna's castle the blonde girl was asleep in bed trying to forget the events that had occurred earlier today.

XXXXXXXXXXX

*Thump*

Fionna woke up

*Crash*

"Cake…what was that?" asked Fionna only to realize the cat was in a deep sleep. (Well… I really shouldn't wake her up) thought Fionna.

So the brave princess quietly went out of her room and headed straight towards the royal treasury. Fionna stopped to listen but again she heard nothing.

(I guess it was all just my imaginat…)*CRASH*

Now Fionna knew this wasn't all in her head. So Fionna slowly turned the corner and saw a masked villain stealing the family gold and placing it in his sack.

"Well, well" said the masked villain "What is the young princess Fionna doing up at this hour?"

The thief looked like he was around Fionna's age his voice seemed to blend in with the night itself… well everything about him seemed fit for the dark, and this wasn't because he was wearing black clothes and a mask, no it was something more something unique, and his eyes.

(Where have I seen those eyes before?) Thought Fionna

"Well… are you going to answer my question or are your manners equal to your beauty?" said the thief with a wicked grin.

Now Fionna was mad "Oh nothing I was just sleeping peacefully when I suddenly heard a loud noise, and what do I find in the treasury?" said Fionna without a trace of fear in her voice "a lousy thief trying to steal my gold."

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings Fionna" said the thief in a mocking tone "Now why don't you go back to bed because I don't have time to play right now" the thief said as he turned around doing what he was doing earlier.

But the thief didn't know that what he had just done was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

Fionna quickly ran up behind the thief and roundhouse kicked him to the wall.

"Ouch!" said the thief

But Fionna wouldn't give him the time to recover from her blow she quickly pulled up the side off her knee-high nightgown only to take her sword out of her sheath which was safely tied around her thigh. Then her retractable crystal sword grew out and Fionna put it right by the thief's neck. From the look in her eyes the thief could tell Fionna meant business. But the thief's courage never wavered he seemed to be more captivated than scared.

"Do you know that right now you have the look of a tiger about to eat its prey" the thief whose eyes never left Fionna.

"Yeah so I'm not as girly as people make me out sorry to disappoint you" stated Fionna flatly

"No… I'm not disappointed… you look so beautiful right now" said the thief

And from the look in his eyes Fionna could tell that he meant every word, and this shocked Fionna.

(Nobody has ever called me beautiful and made my heart skip a beat not even Gumball) this thought made Fionna feel guilty and the thief's words scarred her. So Fionna pushed the thief in the opposite direction and Fionna backed away slowly. Unaware that she was about to bump into the shelf with all of the gold swords her late father collected.

"Watch out!" cried the thief and he quickly reached Fionna and safely protected her using his own body.

*CRASH*

As the fog was clearing Fionna opened her eyes only to see the thief was safely on top of her.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Yes I think so" said Fionna surprised to see that blood was soaking through the thief's mask and other parts of his clothing.

"Why did you do that?" said Fionna "Now your hurt you idiot!" tears started falling out from Fionna's eyes "Why?"

"I don't know my body just moved on its own" said the thief with a smile

Then to both their amazement Fionna kissed him. It was short and sweet when their lips connected they seemed to fit perfectly into one another everything felt clear, and they both seemed to enjoy it.

(Glob this feels amazing) thought Fionna and she could tell the thief was thinking the same thing.

When they opened their eyes and broke apart from one another Fionna slowly unraveled his mask and gasped.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna was astonished but at the same time she felt that he was the one under that mask the whole time.

"Hey Fi" said Marshall "How's it going"

And that's when princess Fionna had finally done one off the most feminine things in her life. She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I felt that this fic wasn't going so well and I decided to stop, but then I received a review from someone named Rose and I told my friend about it. Well my friend said I should finish what I started. So I've decided I will, Enjoy.

The sun had risen and the land of Aaa was being covered by it's warm rays everyone had started to awaken. Fionna was soundly resting in the comforts of her bed sleeping, soundly. From the look on her face you could tell she was resting peacefully.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fionna"

(No I don't want to wake up)

"Fionna" cake whispered a little louder

(Hmmm, Marshall)

"Fionna!" Cake yelled

"Ah" screamed Fionna "Cake what the lumps? I was sleeping, just what in Aaa is so important that you had to wake me up?"

Cake was startled by Fionna's tone of voice. But that didn't scare her. Cake knew Fionna to well and she has dealt with the grumpy side of Fionna an abundant amount of time. So Cake stared at Fionna intently, put her paws to her hips, and answered Fionna question with a stern voice.

"Well first of all little Ms. Sleeping Beauty you need to stop talking to Lumpy Space Prince so much you're already speaking his language, second you're supposed to be up by now because you're supposed to head off to Gumballs castle in less than an hour…

(Oh glob I forgot)

"And third of all I woke you up because you were saying a certain little vampire princes name in your sleep." Cake stated flatly "What is that all about?"

(Oh glob) Fionna cursed silently

Fionna had just recalled all the events that had occurred last night. Each scene was playing over in her head even the part when Marshall kissed her. Okay so she kissed him, but he kissed back so he did kiss her.

In all Honesty Fionna didn't want t deal with this…vampire problem. She just wanted everything to be normal. When she would just go over to Gumball's castle and they talked about nitro…hydro physicio—. Okay sciency stuff… well Fionna couldn't care less about that stuff, but anything would be better than having to deal with Marshall.

"Fionna?" 

"Huh, what" Fionna broke from her deep thoughts and turned to look her pet cat in the eyes "What is it?"

"Girl, your acting kind of weird… is everything okay?" Cake asked with a worried expression on her face

"Yeah cake everything is peachy!" Fionna answered quickly "Just tired you know, I just had a strange dream"

"Really?" Cake questioned "Because the expression on your face said otherwise."

"What?"

"Fionna, baby, you were wearing the most peaceful expression on your face, the last time you looked so peaceful was three months ago" Cake explained

…

"Cake what is it?" Fionna asked

"Three month ago was exactly the time that _bloodsucker_ left!" Cake answered as the realization hit her

Now it was Fionna's turn to be silent

"Baby, Honey look at me"

Fionna rslowly turned her head. Until her eyes feel upon Cake's, who wore the most serious expression on her face.

"Are you in love with the vampire prince?"

"… I don't know" Fionna answered

"Fionna don't lie to me girl, because if you are—"

"I'm not lying Cake!" Fionna yelled "I honestly don't know"

Fionna rested her head upon her knees and hugged her legs closer to her chest. The young princess Fionna felt just confused about the whole situation as she looked. Fionna has never felt like this before she admits that does harbor feelings for the vampire prince, feelings that she has never felt towards anyone else, but she didn't understand them herself.

"Cake" Fionna called

"Yes Baby"

"I should probably get ready to go to Gumball's castle shouldn't" Fionna stated flately

Cake only nodded not knowing what else to say.

Fionna stood up out of bed, walked over to the window and looked outside to view the weather in the land of Aaa. The sky was cloudy and gray but it showed no signs of rain.

(Too bad) thought Fionna (I could really go for some cool showers to clear my head)

XXXXXXXXX

One carriage ride later.

XXXXXXXXX

Again, to Fionna surprised her current groom to be didn't greet her arrival. So Fionna walked into the castle and headed straight for Gumball's lab. When Fionna entered she couldn't help but smile seeing the pink haired prince in his own little world.

Fionna didn't understand why Gumball loved science so much. She also could never hold a decent conversation with him on the topic. Most of the time he would do the talking, but whenever Fionna saw the look on Gumball face when he was doing something science related it gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

"Hey Gumball" Fionna called

Gumball turned around and greeted Fionna with smile that could melt an iceberg.

"Good morning Fionna"


End file.
